


Death catches us all

by Kiyonda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa Another Despair Academy
Genre: Angst, Corruption, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyonda/pseuds/Kiyonda
Summary: He always had a strange relationship with Death
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Death catches us all

Death. A word that holds such…power and might. A word that defines the absolute end of everything. Whether it is life itself, planets, the universe, or reality as a whole, the word ‘death’ is mostly associated with ‘end’. It is the finish line. The final stretch. The last breath until a deep fall into the unknown…or at least, that’s what he always presumed death would feel. 

Death had always been a running theme in his life. Growing up under the wing of a father who worked in the police force, his upbringing was strict and prepared him for the absolute worst of the worst in any given situation. Shortly after his birth, his mother had simply disappeared…No one knows where, how, or why…Not even Juu did, but a voice inside him told him she died… 

Death follows him throughout his entire life. Whether it was an unfortunate victim, who got death forced upon them by a monster or said monster who he forced death upon. He never got into trouble as his father either encouraged those deaths and simply covered it up or couldn’t be bothered with acknowledging it even happened… 

Death always followed him closely behind, just like his shadow. Before that dreaded moment, he never really thought too much about death. He didn’t understand the concept of it…He didn’t understand that it was an end…After that dreaded moment…after he saw his one and only friend explode into nothing but blood and gore due to his incompetence to tell him the right combination of wires to cut, Tsurugi Kinjo finally fully understood the concept of death…and the effects it has to the people around the deceased. 

Death made him work as a mindless slave under the wing of his father, shaping him into an officer with a fascination of bringing death upon those who harmed the innocent. Death made him grab the attention of HPA. Death gave him the talent. Death gave him life. Death was his life. 

Death seemingly disappeared for a while after that. As he no longer stood under the watchful eye of his father, he got a good look at the other side of life…ironically named ’Life’. As much as he may have disliked the likes of Mitch, even for him he found a strange sense of trust…a strange sense of feeling alive whenever he happened to be around the soccer player. But the moment he felt the most alive, was whenever he was in proximity of the inventor…Yamato… 

Death quickly came back around the corner. It was as if Death had lost him and had frantically tried to find him again…and it took the literal end of the world to once again find him. He remembers the bloody bodies that littered the building of HPA when his class tried to escape. He remembers how Yamato lead them to a safe space where they could hide until the apocalypse blew over…He remembered looking down at his unconscious classmates lying on the floor…and the shiver that went up his spine when he felt a presence coming from behind him… The memory erasure process must have been sublime, as he couldn’t for the life of himself remember the name Yamato. 

Death came quickly afterward. The first victim and execution didn’t do a lot to him. It only solidified the believes he had, before his life at HPA, obtained by working under his father. He understood his classmates wouldn’t understand his ideas…but he didn’t care. He had experienced death more than any of them had after all. 

Death kept popping its ugly head…The second victim and execution solidified his idea that he was incompetent. The third set of victims and execution made him question his beliefs…And the fourth death and execution made him question his own life… 

Death nearly grabbed and pulled him down to the everlasting abyss shortly after. Having the barrel of a loaded gun against your face was…exciting and fear-inducing…but his broken mind could no longer register said emotions. When he pulled the trigger and fell unconscious, he thought he had finally given in to death…His surprise when he woke up in a bed was one of disappointment…A feeling that quickly disappeared when his memories returned to him. And with those memories, the name ‘Yamato Kisaragi’ came as well…and he swore he could have died from how hard his heart was beating at the sheer thought of that name… 

Death was ruthless, as he couldn’t even say goodbye to the boy who wore that name or to his sister who was a beacon of hope in her own right…He couldn’t cry…couldn’t feel sadness but that hole in his heart was growing bigger with every passing second he thought of that name…The only thing that kept him from losing his mind was the revelation of the mastermind…but that too quickly got associated with his curse. 

Death was something he had hoped to experience when the final reveal happened. When Yuki Maeda turned into Utsuro and the cold condescending words of this new persona revealed to him that he had caused so much death, destruction, and pain under the wing of his father, he simply wished he had joined his friend into that endless abyss…Had it not been for that exact boy, he might have just ended himself…After the fall of the foundation they were stuck at and after the what he presumed to be final deaths he would experience, death has never been so prevalent. 

Death wouldn’t lose him again so easily…It started with simply roaming the world with his fellow survivors, gazing upon the rotting carcasses of innocent people. It continued when he started his foundation, with the countless deaths on the battlefield against the force that destroyed the world. It reached a peak when he looked down at his father and pulled the trigger…Not even the day he couldn’t move his legs anymore compared to what he felt that day… 

Death hit another peak when one of the two survivors he escaped that damned foundation with died, sacrificing himself for ‘The Greater Good’…He didn’t allow himself to mourn when the news broke to him and he urgently told the other survivor to do the same…Death would otherwise claim even more lives…and he’d be damned if he allowed that. 

Death lost a battle that day when he gazed into the tired eyes of the one who had very well destroyed his life. He couldn’t gaze too long into those eyes though, he couldn’t die that day from a panic attack…not when he still has a job to complete. He nearly won against death when he aimed his pistol right at the head he oh so wished to bash against a wall…but he knew Death would want that… 

Death didn’t stop…After he had escaped that simulation, his other survivor simply disappeared, much like his mother all those years ago. He didn’t truly know where, how, or why but he had his guesses. He couldn’t bring himself to even hope that she was still alive. It was much easier to give in to the idea of death anyway… 

Death would claim his soul tonight…After all his 80 years of constant fighting, sacrificing, and death, he would finally lose the battle against that shadow that had always followed him. He didn’t know what it looked like as over the years, his idea of death had changed dramatically until it all sort of clashed together into one gigantic pile of Death. 

Death was most likely laughing at him, mocking him for the fact everyone was either already claimed by it or didn’t bother to come and look at its soon-to-be most prize possession. He wanted to fight it…but he knew there was no reason to try. His legs were dead, his arms were nearly dead, his eyes might as well be dead…the only thing left now…was the broken mind that survived through hell and back. 

“Death can come.” He softly sighed to no one in the empty room of his apartment. 

Death didn’t need to close his eyes for him...


End file.
